Something About That Old Coffee Shop
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine stumble upon each other on Tumblr 5 years after the breakup? Will there be happy tears? Sad tears? Rage? Makeups? Read to find out! COLLABORATION By me(Bridget Downey) and numbuh-14000
1. Chapter 1

Kurt showed up at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early, wanting to have time to order both of their coffees (he hoped Blaine still had the same coffee order), find a more secluded spot and prepare himself for what could turn into a disaster. He stepped up to the counter and smiled at the barista.

"Hey, I need a nonfat mocha for myself and a friend of mine is coming to join me, so when he comes in, tell him his medium drip is on Kurt," Kurt said with a nervous smile.

"What does your friend look like?" he asked, ringing up his order.

Gorgeous. Beautiful. Dead sexy. Kurt thought but blushed and said, "Kind of short. Gelled, black hair. Brown puppy eyes. His name is Blaine."

"Oh, I know Blaine! Yeah, I'll make sure he gets it," the man said with a wink. "That'll be 7.45."

Kurt nodded and fished his wallet out, then handed him a ten.

"Thanks," he said and went to go sit down. He chose a table with two chairs, tucked away in a corner. Private but not so much as to make either of them anxious. When he got his mocha, Kurt sipped at it, inhaling the rich scent to clear his senses. "Here we go," he murmured.

When Blaine arrived at the coffee shop, he looked around the place to try and find Kurt. He had no luck. Sighing, he walked up to the counter and smiled at the man. Blaine was wear dark washed skinny jeans(folded at the bottom), a white button up top with a sweater vest over it and a bow tie to top it all off. He felt very dapper today and was more than excited to see Kurt, maybe even nervous. Okay, he was really nervous to see Kurt. It had been a long time since they have seen each other and they had ended off on a bad note…  
Blaine smiled at the man in front of him. Of course the man knew him, this was his usual coffee spot. "Hey Greg." He spoke smoothly, nerves clearly getting to him though.  
"Hey, Blaine. I have an order here waiting for you from a man named Kurt. Medium Drip ready for you." He said, winking over to Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but blush and thank the man. So Kurt was already here, he thought.  
Looking around the shop, Blaine finally found Kurt and he grinned from ear to ear. Walking towards him, his nerves started to get to him and he began to shake.  
"Kurt," He said breathlessly. He was even more beautiful than he remembered, if possible. "How are you?" He asked, taking a seat in the chair across from Kurt.  
Kurt was looking down at his phone when Blaine walked up to him and said hello. He jumped and looked up at the darker haired boy, slipping his phone into his pocket. Blaine looked stunning, not a hair out of place nor an inch of his shirt untucked.  
Kurt's voice caught in his throat for a moment before he recomposed himself and gave Blaine a warm smile. "H-Hey, Blaine. Sorry, I didn't see you come in. I'm okay. I'm great. How are you? It's been so long since I saw you, I feel like I've missed out on all this stuff," Kurt babbled, his nerves rising quickly. He took a deep breath. He was talking too much again. "Sorry. Too much caffeine, I guess."  
He looked at Blaine's coffee and smiled fondly. "You still drink a medium drip?" he asked and took a sip of his own coffee.  
Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. He was relieved that Blaine hadn't changed too much. Kurt still knew his coffee order; he hoped he still knew a lot of those little things about Blaine. "My coffee order hasn't changed either," he said, absent mindedly rubbing his thumb up and down the cardboard cozy on his cup.  
Kurt couldn't help but blush and looked down at his drink bashfully. "Thanks. So do you." He leaned back a little in his chair, relaxing a little. This was Blaine. The person who knew him best. There was no reason to be so nervous. And yet the fear that Blaine didn't have the same intentions as Kurt tugged at him. And what were Kurt's intentions anyway? He wasn't really sure, but when he had seen Blaine follow him on Tumblr, he felt an undeniable pull to reconnect with him.  
"I'm still working at Vogue. I really love it there. My boss is like my best friend." He laughed, thinking about Isabelle. "I'm still doing musical theatre, but I'm not having much luck. No one wants the scrawny, high-pitched gay actor anymore, I guess," he said with a shrug. "What have you been up to? You're majoring in Music History, right?"  
Blaine smiled softly. Could Kurt be anymore perfect than he was before? Was it possible for that to happen? Yes, it was possible. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and set it back down on the table in front of him. "Thank you." He said, quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear him. He didn't know why he was being so shy around Kurt. They had so much history together, there was no reason to be shy.

Looking back up, he grinned at the sound of Kurt's life. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Those people are so closed minded and don't even see that you have raw talent." He said, reaching across the table for Kurt's hand, gently placing it over Kurt's.  
"That's right. I'm glad you remembered." He said, smirking. "Well, I don't have a job just yet. I've been looking around and nothing has really popped out at me." He shrugged himself. "It's just me and my little puppy right now. I literally had just gotten him yesterday and I'm already in love with the little guy." Blaine was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke.

Kurt's breath hitched a little as he felt Blaine's warm hand cover his own. The electricity between the two of them still flowed like it did five years ago, but now it had been pent up for so long that Kurt felt like his whole body was buzzing. He blushed even more, smiling at Blaine. "Thanks."  
He turned his hand over so that he was holding Blaine's and squeezed gently. "I'm sure you'll find a job soon. Anyone would be lucky to hire you." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, smiling brightly at the love he could still see there. After all these years, they were still best friends.  
Kurt giggled at Blaine's excitement over his new dog. "You always were such a dog person. Where are you living now?" he asked. Suddenly, the music in the shop changed and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. He looked at Blaine with a grin and pointed up with his free hand. Teenage Dream was playing.  
"It's our song," he said softly.  
Blaine grinned at the song and at the way Kurt was holding his hand. It made his stomach fill with butterflies. The moment was just so perfect, like something out of a novel. He sighed contently and started to hum along. "I'm living on campus right now. I'm so thankful they let animals on campus, I don't think I'd be able to live if they didn't."  
He chuckled softly and sighed. This was all too good to be true. Was this was all really happening? Yes, it really was. Squeezing Kurt's hand one more time, he let go, immediately regretting his choice. His hand turned from unbelievably warm to unbearably cold. The sparks left his body instantly. Immediately, he grabbed Kurt's hand yet again and sighed happily.  
"Sorry, I just can't bear not holding your hand for another second after five years of my puzzle piece not being with me." He spoke softly, looking down to hide his blush. Blaine couldn't believe he was speaking those words. He just couldn't help the way he felt about Kurt, it was all too strong.  
Kurt laughed, squeezing Blaine's hand again in response. "You're so corny," he joked. His smile faded after a moment and he held Blaine's hand a little tighter. "I've missed you so much," Kurt said softly, looking down.  
He couldn't believe he hadn't tried getting in contact with Blaine sooner. They had been meant to be together for their whole lives. Get married. Have kids. Wake up to each other every morning. They'd lost all this time. And Kurt couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He could've done this years ago, but Kurt had let his pride get in the way and deemed Blaine a cheater he didn't want anything to do with. It stung how much he had been wrong.  
"Are you dating anyone?" he blurted out, then bit his lip. "Sorry, that's none of my business. You don't have to answer that," he murmured. Kurt tried to reason with himself that if Blaine was with someone, he'd respect that. He wanted Blaine to be happy.  
Blaine couldn't help but blush as well at Kurt's words. OF course he missed Kurt, in fact, he missed him so much that he never went to bed without listening to Blackbird. It was the song that made him realize that he was, indeed, in love with Kurt. Squeezing Kurt's hand, he smiled, taking his other hand and lifting his chin up so that their eyes were at level. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." Blaine spoke softly and quietly so that only Kurt could hear him.  
Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's question, but knew it had to be asked sooner or later. He was actually glad it was sooner rather than later. He didn't think he could get himself to ask that question. Shaking his head, he smiled. "It's okay Kurt, and to answer your question, I'm not…dating anyone." Blaine sighed.  
"How could I date someone when I already found the one man I love? Sure, I screwed up big time and I regret it and hate myself for it so much, but I couldn't do anything about it." Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kurt, I missed you so much. There was never a day I didn't wonder how you were or what you were up to. I can't stand another day without, I really can't. My life has been unbearable these past five years, I don't know how I survived.."

Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes as Blaine spoke. He held onto Blaine's hands gently, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. He felt the same way. Not a day went by without thinking about Blaine. He'd tried being with other guys, but it never led anywhere; Kurt too preoccupied with all the ways they weren't Blaine. It never felt right.  
Tears finally began to roll down Kurt's cheeks and he broke eye contact, pressing his forehead into the back of Blaine's hands. Blaine finished and there was a silence between them, before Kurt's shoulders started to shake with sobs and he choked out, "I want you."  
He shuddered and looked back up at Blaine. "Blaine, I forgave you years ago for…" he closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "I should have contacted you sooner. We've lost so much time. I'm so sorry." Kurt looked up from their seat to see a few people staring at them. He sniffed and looked back to Blaine. "You want to go to my apartment? I think we're making a scene," he asked.  
Blaine nodded, his own tears blurring his vision. Blaine didn't even bother to finish the rest of his coffee as he got up. Helping Kurt up from his seat, he led them to the trashcan and took Kurt's and threw out their cups. "Where's your apartment?" He asked, choking on a sob. How could he be so weak? Sighing, he guided Kurt out of the coffee shop.  
As they walked down the street, hand in hand, he couldn't stop the memories from flooding back into his mind. It felt like it was all yesterday that everything went down. There was a pit of guilt in Blaine's  
heart and stomach that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. Looking down, he closed his eyes slightly and let a few tears drop from his eye lids.  
"I know you forgive me, Kurt, but I can't forgive myself." Blaine spoke quietly, still facing the sidewalk. "After all these years, I still beat myself up over what I did to you, literally." He said, showing Kurt a few scratches he had given himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stopped and looked at the scratches, his face falling at how bad some of them were. He gulped and looked up at Blaine, horrified. "Blaine, you… You don't have to do this to yourself. It happened years ago. You made a mistake. I wasn't there for you when your needed me, and I'm sorry for that." Kurt cradled Blaine's face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You can't torture yourself over something that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now." He pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "And I'm never leaving you again."

Slowly, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, his fingers running through his curls. His lips buzzed with the electricity flowing through them. After a moment, Kurt pulled Blaine closer, deepening the kiss. He felt desperate to get closer to Blaine. It had been so long and they had a lot of time to make up. Kurt moaned softly into Blaine's mouth and slipped his tongue through the boys parted lips, craving more.

When the need for air arose, Kurt reluctantly pulled away. He grinned, his arms wrapping around Blaine. "I still love you," he said softly.

When Blaine felt Kurt's lips on his own, he immediately melted into Kurt's touch. It felt like it had been decades since they have been this intimate. Blaine instantly kissed Kurt back with such passion and love, it was a kiss like they never had before. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him in closer as Kurt slipped his tongue into his mouth.

As they parted, Blaine looked down, sad that it was over. Looking up, Blaine smiled at Kurt's words and sighed contently. "I still love you, so much, Kurt." He spoke quietly and softly, just for Kurt to hear.

"Please don't leave me ever again…" Blaine practically begged, looking into Kurt's eyes as tears began to blur his vision. A few tear drops left Blaine's eyes and he looked down again, ashamed of his crying.

"Never," Kurt said and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Don't cry, baby. It's gonna be okay now," he cooed softly and gently kissed Blaine's neck. It felt so good to be back in Blaine's arms again. It had been too long.

The cold, winter, New York air whirled past them and made Kurt shiver. It was too cold to do this outside. He pulled back a little, pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"Let's go inside. It's cold."

He led Blaine up the steps to Kurt and Rachel's apartment and fiddled with his keys for a moment before opening the door and pulling the two of them inside. The door had hardly closed before Kurt had pounced on Blaine again, pushing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely. He tugged at Blaine's hair and moaned and Blaine crushed him closer.

They parted for just long enough to Kurt to gasp, "Bed?" his eyes glazed over with lust. He needed Blaine. Needed to be apart of him once more. Needed to rekindle the connection that had almost fizzled out five years ago. Already half-hard, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "I want you," before attacking the boy's neck with kisses and soft nibbles.

Blaine was shocked at Kurt's eagerness, but didn't fail to obliged. He nodded vigorously, dragging Kurt over to the bed and closing the door to the bedroom. Blaine literally attacked Kurt with his body and kissed him hard and deep, slipping in his tongue immediately. He walked them over to the bed and gently lied him down on the bed, lying on top of him carefully.

Blaine was half hard by the time he was found laying on Kurt. Almost instantly, Blaine ripped Kurt's shirt off the the mans body and traveled his kisses down his neck to his chest.

Being able to hear Kurt's heartbeat and feeling it against his skin made Blaine shiver. It was just too good to be true that this was really happening. He had to of been dreaming. Mentally kicking himself in the head, he realized it wasn't a dream, it was all reality. Blaine sighed against Kurt's skin and continued to kiss him violently.

"Kurt.." He said, breathlessly. "I need you too." Blaine spoke deeply and darkly, looking Kurt dead in the eye.

Kurt arched his back and moaned as Blaine kissed down his chest, each touch feeling like little flames. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, his eyes closing in content. When Blaine returned to his lips, Kurt pulled the boy closer, his tongue slipping into the boys mouth. His hips bucked up on their own accord and Kurt shuddered, the friction electrifying.

"So take me," Kurt whispered darkly, his eyes staring right back, then traveling down to Blaine's lips, which he greedily pulled back to his own. He pulled Blaine's shirt off and began tugging at the man's pant button, his hands fumbling a little with the button. Finally, he got it unhooked and pulled Blaine's pants off.

"I love you so much," Kurt said between kisses, his nails digging into the love of his life's back. It all felt so perfect. Thank god Rachel wasn't home yet. He wanted Blaine all to himself tonight.

Kicking his pants off of his legs, Blaine traveled his hands down to Kurt's pants and instantly ripped them off. He grinned at the growing erection Kurt had had underneath his underpants. Blaine placed his hand over his erection and gently palmed him.

Returning to Kurt's lips, Blaine continued to palm the man he loved whom was lying underneath him. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Everything in that moment was just so perfect, he didn't want to lose Kurt ever again. In that moment, he knew that he would never do anything to hurt this man ever again.

Blaine slipped off Kurt's underwear and instantly clung his hand to Kurt's dick. "How badly do you want me, Kurt?" He asked, deeply.

"O-Oh!" Kurt gasped and bucked into Blaine's hand, his breath coming in shallow bursts. He moaned into Blaine's mouth, his own hands traveling down to grope Blaine's rear, grinning against his lover's mouth at the sound it produced.

Kurt wiggled out of his underwear and moaned as Blaine's hand found it's way back to his manhood. He barely heard Blaine's words through all the pent up lust that was circling the room, but after a moment the message sunk in and Kurt moaned again, his cheeks bright red.

"I feel like I might d-die if you don't make l-love to me r-right n-now," he gasped, his body shaking as Blaine stroked him. "Mmmm, Blaaaaiiiinnnee," he whined, "Pleeaasse!"

Blaine chuckled darkly at Kurt's neediness. Nodding, he slipped off his own boxers and grabbed some lube and a condom. Stroking himself with some lube and slipping on the condom, he parted Kurt's legs and leaned in, placing himself at Kurt's entrance.

"You ready, baby?" He asked, taking Kurt's hand into his own. This time was going to be even more romantic than their first time. It had been five whole years since they had last had each other and this was their reunion, their coming together-no pun intended.

When he saw Kurt nod, he slowly slid himself into Kurt's entrance. The feeling of being in Kurt was the best feeling in the world. Just knowing that he could make love to that one man he loved was just amazing.

Kurt nodded and moaned as Blaine pushed himself inside him. He squeezed Blaine's hand, his back arching once again at the pleasure of having Blaine apart of him. Either Blaine had grown or Kurt's entrance was tight (he hadn't been touched in nearly a year), but the friction between them was almost as strong as their first. He pulled Blaine closer, his free arm wrapping around Blaine's shoulder, fingers gripping desperately to his back. It all felt so wonderful.

Blaine started thrusting and Kurt's toes curled, a pleasured growl ripping from his throat. He hadn't felt this whole for five years. His head was spinning with a scent that was purely Blaine. Kurt felt so stupid for letting their distance go on for so long, for cause Blaine to harm himself in guilt. With that thought, Kurt took Blaine's wrists and kissed each and every scar.

"So beautiful," he said between kisses, then moaned loudly as Blaine hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Y-You feel so good, Blaine." He continued to kiss Blaine's scars until the pleasure of it all distracted him and he pulled Blaine into a heated kiss.

"I love you."

As he felt Kurt kiss his scars, tears welded up in his eyes. Forcing them back, he cleared his throat and began to thrust in and out of Kurt. "I love you so much, Kurt." He grunted out, the friction between him and Kurt was unbelievable. It felt as if it were their first time all over again. "Baby, you feel so so good." He breathed out breathlessly.

Blaine began to pick up his pace, thrusting into Kurt faster and harder. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes lovingly, mouthing the words "I'll love you forever". He closed his eyes and let his head go back, taking in the pleasure of having Kurt around him.

"God Kurt," He grunted out. "I don't know how much longer I'll be lasting…" Blaine thrust in and out of Kurt harder and faster than ever before, taking over his length with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt gasped and wrapped his arms more tightly around Blaine as he sped up, his lover's name falling from his lips ever so often. Blaine's words made Kurt's heart beat even faster and he pulled the love of his life into a heated kiss. "I'll love you forever, too," Kurt whispered, stroking his fingers through Blaine's hair. And he would. He always had. His pride had gotten in the way, but Kurt refused for that to happen again. He pushed the thought from his mind, not wanting to dwell on it right now. It was hardly the time or place. "I'm c-close too, Blaine," he gasped, his legs wrapping around Blaine's waist as he brought them closer and closer to climax. As Blaine's hand wrapped around Kurt's manhood, Kurt could start to feel an orgasm heating up in his core. He whimpered in pleasure and pulled Blaine into another kiss before climaxing between the two of them, Blaine's name falling from his lips as he did so.

As Kurt's orgasm shot towards his body, Blaine's shot into Kurt as he groaned out in pleasure. He had never filled Kurt with his orgasm ever and this being the first time, it was the best experience in the world. He knew that this was where he belonged for the rest of his life. Kurt was the man he needed to spend the rest of his life with. Sighing breathlessly, he pulled Kurt into a sweet, passionate kiss as he pulled out of the older man under him. "That was amazing, baby." He whispered against Kurt's lips. Gently, Blaine lied down on Kurt and lied his head against his chest. "I love you." He said quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear him.  
"Kurt?" He asked, looking up to the man. Blaine had been saving this moment for a very long time and he knew that this was just the right time. He had had the special present ever since the two of them broke up. He bought it because he knew that one day they'd get back together.

Kurt gasped as Blaine filled him and fell back against the sheets, panting. He kissed Blaine back, grinning like an idiot. He had the love of his life back and as Blaine rested his head on his chest, Kurt knew he'd never lose him again. "Mmm, it was. I love you, too," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, his heart still racing. Everything felt so right now. The past five years had always been missing something and now Kurt knew what that was. With a smiled, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay now," he whispered.  
Blaine spoke up and Kurt craned his head to look at him, smiling brightly at the man.  
"Yes, love?" he asked, carding his fingers gently through dark curls. His smile faded after a moment. He could tell Blaine was nervous about something. "Blaine? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. _He doesn't want to be with you. It's been too long. You let him go and now he's found another. He's about to tell you that this has been a mistake. You're not meant to live the rest of your lives together. _Kurt tried to push the painful thoughts out of his head. They weren't rational. Blaine would never do that to him. He loved him too much. Right?  
Kurt's heart momentarily dropped when Blaine left the bed, but relaxed a little as he was assured nothing was wrong. Confused, Kurt sat on the bed, waiting. When Blaine returned and handed him the box, Kurt's eyes began swelling with tears. He opened the box and choked out a sob. The ring was beautifully cut, but simple in it's metal; a band Kurt would be proud to wear. He covered his mouth in shock and looked up at Blaine, tears silently running down his cheeks as he listened to him speak. Finally, Blaine popped the question and Kurt pounced on him, kissing him passionately through his tears. Pulling away, Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's and tried to composed himself enough to answer. "Y-Yes, Blaine. Yes, I will marry you," he choked out and grinned as Blaine slid the ring onto his finger. He kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Oh my god, we're engaged!" he exclaimed, hugging his fiance tightly. Fiance. He could call him that now.  
Blaine giggled at Kurt's reaction, ecstatic that he had said yes, hugging him closely and tightly. His own tears started to fill his eyes as he closed them tightly and let them fall on his own. "I love you, Kurt." He whispered into his finances ear. Fiancé. God, it was just so great to call him that.

Pulling away, he took the ring into his hand and slipped it into Kurt's ring finger. "Perfect fit." He quietly said. Leaning in, he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips deeply. Pulling Kurt into him, he held onto his torso tightly. As Blaine pulled away, he grinned. "I cannot believe you said yes." Blaine chuckled. Of course Kurt said yes, they were in love. "I knew you would, but something in me told me you wouldn't…"  
Kurt chuckled and curled up to Blaine, resting his head on the man's chest. "Why would I say no to a man as wonderful as you?" he said and wrapped his arms around Blaine with a sigh of content.  
It was silent for a moment and then Kurt looked up at his fiance with a dreamy smile. "Move in with me and Rachel," he said softly, stroking Blaine's cheek. "We've got plenty of room, Rachel loves you, and it beats a college dorm any day." Kurt blushed. "And it's not like we'd need another bed," he added. "Having you here would be perfect and then once we get married we can find a place of our own." Kurt laced their fingers together. "Start a family," he said quietly. "I don't want to wait till we're married to wake up next to you each morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat on his and Blaine's bed in their new apartment. He'd been weary at first about moving out of his old place with Rachel, but living with Blaine had turned out to be amazing. Kurt loved waking up next to the man every morning, curled up on Blaine's chest or against his back. He loved kissing Blaine's neck to wake him up, making coffee for them both, coming home and telling each other about their day. It was everything Kurt had dreamed of in high school. And yet, Kurt couldn't escape the feeling that they'd both changed a lot in their years apart. Kurt had found that Blaine wasn't as into musical theatre as he had once been. Blaine had discovered that Kurt had grown less fond of bow ties, thinking they were last year and too quirky for his taste. They'd changed and sometimes Kurt felt like they didn't know each other as wholey as they used to. Which caused some friction between them and planning their wedding. Kurt wanted to have a longer engagement, get to know each other again, while Blaine seemed to want things to happen right away, with a Christmas wedding of all things. It was time they talked, so when Blaine came humming happily into their bedroom, Kurt had resolved to bring it up. "Hey Blaine," he said fondly as his fiance crawled into bed with him. "We should talk about the wedding," Kurt murmured, "I have some… ideas."  
Blaine had loved living with Kurt. It was everything he had dreamed about, but it was also kind of nerve wracking at times. He and Kurt had both changed so much, it was scary to know that the one you have loved your whole life, has changed in so many ways. Of course Blaine didn't like it, it scared him that there were new things he had to learn about Kurt, but it was also intriguing. He wanted to know every little new thing about Kurt, which was why he wanted to get married as soon as possible. He wanted to make sure Kurt knew how much he loved him and have him know that he was never going to let him go ever again. Hearing Kurt call his name, he walked into their bedroom and smiled at his fiancee. "Hey you." He said, climbing into the king sized bed. "Of course! What did you have in mind?" He asked, curious.

Kurt smiled and curled up next to him, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips before continuing to speak. He started to tell Blaine his ideas; how he was debating between a bold black and white theme or red and yellow to match their favorite bouquets from high school, he showed Blaine a few of the invitations he was looking at, a few bakeries he had considered hiring for their cake. Then, with a deep breath, he brought up what had been bothering him for weeks. "Blaine… You know I love you and you know how much I want to be your husband, but…" he paused with a sigh. "I think we need to have a long engagement." Kurt's heart sank as he saw Blaine's face fall, worry and self doubt resting their behind his eyes like thick smoke. He reached out to touch his fiance's cheek, hoping to chase those thoughts away. "I want to get married to you. I do. I want to spend the rest of our lives together and raise a family like we always talked about. But that was a long time ago. You and I have both changed a lot. I'm scared we're rushing into things after so long a part," Kurt murmured. His hand fell into his lap and his eyes followed. "I'm scared we don't know each other as well as we once did."  
Blaine's heart literally felt like it was ripped out of his chest. Never in his life did he ever feel so heart broken, aside from his and Kurt's break up. Of course Blaine knew he was rushing things, but he was afraid that if he didn't, he would lose Kurt all over again. "Kurt, I'm sorry I'm rushing things…" He started to speak, his voice cracking as he chocked on a sob. Sighing, he took Kurt's hands into his own. "I'm so sorry. I just felt like if we didn't get married ASAP, then I would lose you all over again, that you would leave me because you didn't like the new me.." Sighing, he looked away and let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall. "J-just promise me that you'll never leave me ever again. Promise me that you love me still, just as much as you did in High School and that you'll love me til the end of time." Blaine turned to look at Kurt again, with tears flooding his eyes. "I need you, Kurt. I can't not have you in my life anymore…it hurt too much."  
Kurt's heart ached as he watched Blaine try to keep himself together. He hated seeing Blaine's heart break. He'd seen it far too many times for his liking. He squeezed Blaine's hands as he took hold of them, looking into his eyes and giving full attention to the man's words. _Why would I ever leave you? I never want to be without you again._ Kurt thought but didn't interrupt Blaine, letting him say what he needed to and stroking his thumbs over Blaine's knuckles comfortingly. When he stopped talking, Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and brought them up to cradle his lover's face. "I am never going to stop loving you, Blaine. I never have." He wiped Blaine's tears away with the pad of his thumb before continuing. "I will never leave you, Blaine. Never again. We've had our problems, but this time we're going to fight through them together. I am not giving up on us again, Blaine. I promise. I need you, too." Kurt leaned forward and placed a long, but gentle kiss to Blaine's lips; a promise that there would be more. "I want to marry you, Blaine. But I want to learn the new parts of you first and you to learn the new parts of me. We've changed, sure, but for better or worse, you are still the same man I fell in love with Sophomore year. I've lived half a life without you in the past five years and I don't want to go back. I want you, Blaine. I will always want you." Kurt didn't realize till he tasted the tears on his lips that he too was crying. He sniffled and wiped his nose, trying to pull himself back together. "I love you so much, Blaine. There's no need to rush things. Let's have a Summer wedding. It's not so far away that we'll go crazy, but it's enough time to find what we lost." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Does that sound reasonable?" he asked with a smile.  
When Blaine heard Kurt's idea of a summer wedding, he sort of sighed in relief. He was glad that he didn't have to wait too long to have Kurt become his for life. Blaine sniffled and took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. Blaine looked Kurt in the eye as he caressed his face. "Kurt, I love you so much. I think you're right." He admitted. Blaine let Kurt's words sink in, taking in each syllable as if they were a drug. "Kurt, I can't lose you ever again. I will fall to pieces if I do. I did when we broke up five years ago. With you back in my life, I'm finally getting myself back together. I need you. You're my heart and soul." Blaine sniffled yet again. Placing his hands over Kurt's that were lying on his face, he pulled the down and intertwined their fingers together. "I love all of your ideas for the wedding, and honestly? The summer thing sounds better than Christmas. I just, I can't wait to marry you and make you mine forever. But I also can't wait to learn everything new about you." Blaine said, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's start right now. Tell me everything that has changed with you."

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes and he leaned forward to kiss Blaine, hard and desperate. When he pulled back he gave Blaine a watery smile. "You are never going to lose me again. Because I can't stand to lose you either. I love you," he said and kissed Blaine again, his hands leaving his fiance's face so he could wrap his arms around him. "I can't wait to be your husband," he said softly after the kiss broke. Blaine asked for Kurt to tell him everything and he couldn't help but blush. Blaine was always so eager and Kurt loved that about him. He pulled Blaine to lay down and rested his head on the younger man's chest. "I don't know where to start, um…" he thought for a second. "I've kind of picked up a love for opera, but I don't think I could ever sing it. Um…. I'm really into sushi now. Oh! I should take you to Sushi Wow some time! They have this roll called "The Triple Orgasm Roll" and it lives up to it's name," Kurt mouth started to water a little just thinking about it. Then he blushed. Orgasm. He was finally having those again. In the five years of trying to move on, no one had ever come close to making Kurt fall apart like Blaine could. The boy he was resting his chest on was the only one who knew how to touch him and all of a sudden, Kurt wanted him to show his techniques. But realizing that might be rude in the middle of a conversation, after a sincere heart-to-heart, Kurt adjusted his legs, trying to hide the growing bulge in his pajama pants. "So, what's c-changed with you?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

Blaine wiped away stray tears from Kurt's face and kissed him back in a needy way. It was a deep, passionate kiss that made Blaine wanting more and more. When the two pulled away, Blaine was out of breath. He was simply breathless from the kiss the two just shared. He grinned at Kurt's words and kissed away a tear that started to slowly roll down Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much, Kurt."  
"Opera, huh?" He said, smiling at Kurt's new-found love. He also giggled at the name of the sushi. "'The Triple Orgasm Roll'?" He asked, smirking. "If it really lives up to its name, I'll definitely have to try it." Blaine couldn't help but think about the last time he had had an orgasm. It was his and Kurt's make up sex. That was the first time in five years that he had had one and he was more than glad that only Kurt could have that affect on him.  
Looking down, Blaine held onto Kurt tightly as he realized that Kurt had a little friend joining them. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "You can't hide yours if I'm not hiding mine." Blaine pulled away and winked. "Me? Well, I found a job working at the local coffee shop making coffee. Nothing too exciting. I'm just trying to pay for college, seeing as my parents cut me off." Blaine took in a deep breath and shrugged. "I'm majoring in music theory. I really want to become a musician and a music producer."

Kurt blushed deep red as Blaine whispered into his ear. He bit his lip, trying to decide how to respond. He wanted to hear about Blaine's past but he looked so good and the thought that Blaine was somewhat horny as well was doing things to Kurt. He thought about Blaine's skills and — _unf, lips, ass, cock — Shit!_Kurt snapped back to reality, listening to Blaine speak. Kurt's face fell as Blaine told him he'd been cut off. He wondered what had happened and how Blaine could just shrug it off like it was nothing. "Wait, wait. They cut you off? What happened?" he asked, stroking Blaine's arm. "I mean, if you want to talk about it," Kurt said cautiously, not sure if Blaine wanted to go into that right now. There'd been a lot of crying tonight as it was. In that moment, Kurt debated telling Blaine what had happened the year before. He was worried about confessing that to him. Not only did he not know how to go about it, but Kurt really did not want to relive that moment. Talking about it with Rachel and in therapy for the past year had been hard enough. He really just wanted to forget about it. He'd finally stopped having episodes. He didn't want Blaine to have to coax him through one of those. They were pretty nasty. So he didn't say anything, pushing the thought from his mind like his therapist had helped him do in the past and focused on listening to Blaine's issues instead. They could deal with Kurt's later if they came up.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal, Kurt, I swear." He said, reassuring his fiancee. "But if you really want to know, they cut me off because of my sexuality." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "You know how they were never supported of it in the first place?" Blaine waited for Kurt to nod. "Well, I guess they finally had enough of me and just decided to cut me off, leaving me out in the cold. Why do you think I work in a coffee shop now?" Looking back up at Kurt, he smiled to reassure the man. "I'm okay though. I'm here with you and that's all that matters." After a minute of looking into Kurt's eyes, he knew that something was up. "Hey, baby," He started saying, gently lifting Kurt's head with his finger by his chin. "what's wrong?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice. "You know whatever it is, you can tell me, right?" Blaine looked almost scared at what was going on in that little head of his fiancees. "I'm here for you, not to judge you or hate you, to love you and care for you."


End file.
